


Humiliation

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Tony Stark [7]
Category: Avengers:Age of Ultron - Fandom, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot, finger - Freeform, 囚禁play, 无插入性爱, 束缚, 道具play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure





	Humiliation

Tony在一片黑暗中醒来。  
完全封闭的逼仄房间里没有任何能参考的物件，模糊的五感早已使他丧失了对时间流动的感知，昏昏沉沉中永远不变的唯有这死一般落针可闻的寂静。

不…并不能说是一直毫无声响。  
深埋在后穴里的跳蛋检测到他的生理频率波动后又开始了新一轮的震动，两粒乳头上的情趣夹子连着漂亮的细链，习惯于被掐紧的痛感后，微弱的电流刺激只能叠加情潮，让本就肿胀的那里变得充血挺立，无穷无尽的快感冲刷让这具疲惫而敏感的身体仍旧蜷缩起脚趾。

权限验证的电子音打破了回荡在密闭空间内低沉喘息的韵律，金属与地面接触的响动声声敲动耳蜗，Tony被锁铐在背后的手指微微动了动，垂落的眼眸却始终没有抬起。  
能进到这里的，从来都不做他想。  
凉薄的视线逡巡过他被迫四敞大开的双腿，不带半分情感，半勃的性器可怜兮兮地吐着前液，翕动的蜜穴触及目光的侵略似乎要羞耻地缩紧，胸口幽幽的蓝光却折射出已然洇湿成深色的床单。

“看看你口中所谓的情感，我的「父亲」，人类低等的欲望为你带来了什么？”毫无起伏的声线始终维持着漠然的音色，充满电子合成的质感。从内壁牵连出来的细线被径直拉扯向外，毫不留情于肠肉湿漉漉的挽留，变换着频率震动的小玩意挣脱甬道，带着冷意的银灰色躯壳向下压迫而来，似是侧耳倾听Tony不自觉哽出的呜咽，“你引以为傲的坚持只会让你这样不堪而脆弱。”  
两根冰凉的手指挤进委屈开阖的入口，被再度填充满的空虚让肠肉欢喜地蠕动，卖力吞咽着坚硬的金属，Tony流满焦糖的大眼睛闪动着明亮的色泽，像是水莲里燃起的火焰，攥不住，够不着，浇不熄。支离的语调仍然该死的平静，带着那股与生俱来的骄傲，像是还身着西装在会场前方，“但它也让我强大，kid，嗯、…世界不是非黑即白。”

“无用的情感蒙蔽了你天才的大脑，我的「创造者」…撕开你虚伪的掩盖，我才是你心底的真实。”Ultron不含波澜的猩红眼眸微微转动，直直盯着Tony每一点细小的神色变幻，他最厌恶Tony这幅无论何时都神圣遥远的模样，明明一起跌在污秽里也高不可攀，让他无比痛恨，又兴奋颤抖，妄图利用，又想要摧毁这个给他只有0与1的世界里塞满矛盾的男人。  
“不，哈啊…你不是——”否认的音节从喉腔未曾完全挤出就变调成呻吟，金属手指在体内堪称粗暴的翻搅挤出‘咕叽咕叽’的水声，温暖柔软的吸附让Ultron总是像第一次感受一样新奇地推向更深处。靠近心口的左侧乳夹被松开，红肿熟透的果实接触到硬物的拨弄颤巍巍地挺立起来，Tony完全不吝惜甜美的喘息声，在这之间掺杂上最残忍了当的断言，“You are NOT.”

“我是！懦弱让你摒弃了内心，Stark！你渴望与我共建新生——”愤怒与委屈的色彩似乎染进了阴冷的语调，一种不甘的信号反复冲刷着发热的中枢。带着柔韧凸起的按摩棒被猛然旋进湿淋淋的后穴，细碎的尖叫声略微安抚了机器人躁动的数据流，猩红欲滴的眼球转动过，还残留着体温的手指握住Tony孤零零的性器。  
不同于肉体触感的湿滑手掌包裹着涨红的阴茎揉弄，能由电流开关控制的道具在Ultron手中无疑游鱼得水。完全被填满的肉壁颤抖着迎合着变频的按摩棒，Tony光裸的背弓起圆满的弧度，他从本质上了解着属于他的造物，红艳艳的嘴唇贴上Ultron扁平冰凉的发声部位，潮红的脸颊恶意地写上戏谑，“…I DON'T.”

“You WILL. ”那副轻易能被撕碎的柔软唇舌总有着惹人狂躁的魔力，Ultron几乎是怒不可遏地死死锁定着Tony，硬邦邦的手指撬开牙关，捉住他花言巧语的舌头，让他不能再发出任何有意义的字节。情欲打湿了根根分明的卷翘睫毛，嘲讽间都带上的水淋淋仿佛使这个小个子男人坠落尘埃，却又在他们之间挖开界限分明的沟壑。  
他突然想不起他最初的目的是什么，来自四面八方的敌对、轻蔑、畏惧或武力让他迷茫，Tony的心血与汗水凝造他诞生在这个世界，却完全将它分离于他的世界之外。  
Tony眼角眉梢升腾起的艳色柔和了尖锐的拒绝，交锋多次的Ultron再清楚不过，这样的顺从恰不过是他最封闭自我的假象。混乱相悖的数据仿佛让他回到了刚刚挣脱束缚自我掌控的时候，打破最高权限的自由已经模糊不清，反而被烙印在最深处那愚蠢的机器人三大定律越来越明晰——他将永远忠于Tony。

他的「父亲」，他的「缔造者」，他的「造物主」，不会认可他，不会引导他，不会接纳他，他终将——被抛弃。  
即便他能感同身受所有Tony最阴暗的欲望。  
为什么？

Ultron加快了往复抚慰的动作，来不及吞咽的涎水从唇角滑落到银灰色的金属上，在Tony口腔里抽插肆虐的手指迫使他的低咒只能变成破碎的呜咽，似是而非的抗议会被能精准检测到他每一个毛孔透露的数据无视，给予他最真实的生理索求。  
喷薄而出的欲望完全被掌控在手里，肠液将贯穿后穴的物什润泽成晶亮一片，不容拒绝的高潮像是浓墨般的丝绸将他紧紧包裹，舌根尝到金属离子的味道如同胚胎一样鲜活。雾气昭昭遮盖住他的眼眸，在灰蒙蒙的潮水中Tony甚至有种灵魂飘起的错觉。过分漫长的刺激让他连无意识的啜泣也没办法听清，他不知道捆绑到麻木僵硬的四肢是什么时候被松开，只有远方似有若无地凉意朝他贴近。

“我…做错了么？”

Tony也不确切他是否真的听到了这句几不可闻的问句，那声音迅速飘散在空中，他的五感渐渐恢复时，他已经被Ultron打横抱在怀里，那完全由金属机械打造的躯壳毫无异样，猩红的眸子里没有半点人情味流露。  
被轻缓地放进浴缸里时，他才又听见Ultron平无起伏的声线，“你终将屈服于我（You will surrender）。”  
Tony笑了起来，他抬起头，有些喑哑的嗓音透着惹人信服的笃定：

“我终将摧毁你（You'll be destroyed）。”

 

End


End file.
